The Pride Of The Town
by Little Miss Behaving
Summary: A quick little four-shot series on the tragedy that made the Amagi Inn so popular overnight. Yukiko-centric. [Darkfic AU ooc Contains graphic rape scenes. Slight YuxYukiko pairing included ] Chapter 3 / 4: The Amagi Desperation.
1. The Amagi Repercussion

**_**_Edgy Warning 3.0: _**_18+ __Contains mature subject matter; Language, Statutory rape, Graphic scenes, Bullying, and Self-hate.__**

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Persona in any way, shape, form, or size. One can only dream…****_right?_**

**_A/N: Four-shot series. This will be my first Persona 4 fanfic, and what better way to hit it off then with a darkfic loaded with angsty goodness, and tons of drama. This will take place around the beginning of the game, at least post Shadow Yukiko. In case you haven't read the summary, this fic will contain mature subject matter, and will be Yukiko-centric. So pretty please, please comment, favorite or follow, the more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to continue writing! Please enjoy._**

**_A/N: _**_Beforehand, I would like to apologize for my English, it is my second language, I am Swedish and have been studying English for quite some time now, so bare with me._

**_There are a few things I would like to mention before you read this:_**

**_1). The characters may get a little ooc, but I'm trying to keep them as canon as possible under the specific circumstances._**

**_2). Oh good lord, Teddie not be making an appearance in this fic._**

**_3). This fic for the most part, will not include any TV world scenes or Persona's, despite being in the same universe.  
><em>**

**_4). This fic will include slight hints to a YuxYukiko pairing._**

**_5). What the hell is wrong with me..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Pride Of The Town<strong>

_By: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut_

**Chapter 1: The Amagi Repercussion**

* * *

><p>"So, you getting used to this place yet?"<p>

Yukiko Amagi stood up from her chair, idly listening to the chatter going on between her two classmates, Yosuke Hanamura, and Yu Narukami. Behind her sat her long-time best friend, Chie Satanoka, who walked by and join in on the pairs conversation, mentioning something about repaying her for breaking her DVD by buying her steak, which was very typical of her. She found it hard to suppress a giggle from her already miserable day, when she heard Yosuke groan at the revelation of having to treat Chie as well.

"So, how about it Yukiko?" Chie asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Don't you think he should treat us too?"

She wanted to say yes, but...

"I'll pass... I don't want to gain anymore weight, and I need to help out at the inn today. Sorry." she said in a rather disappointed tone.

Now she had been reminded why today was so miserable. Just this morning, her mother had informed her that they would be receiving a large group of guests all at once, and that she needed to be home right after school. She mentally sighed, she could only picture the list of chores that had stacked itself up throughout the day. Not only that, but she hadn't been able to sleep all to well the past couple of nights, combined with the overwhelming stress-load of work to be done at the inn, really put her mood down in the dumps. She just wanted this day to be over and done with as soon as possible.

"Wow Yukiko-san!" Yosuke exclaimed, while practically jumping out of his chair. "You started training to take over the inn?"

_I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your shit, Yosuke... _she mentally threatened towards the head phone wearing boy. "It's not like that." Yukiko plainly denied. "I'm just helping out when things get too busy. Besides, I should be getting on my way." she repeated in her monotone voice, before walking off.

"Aw, well that sucks..." Chie said. "We should get going too."

"Hey-what!?" Yosuke complained. "Do I seriously have to treat two people?" to which Chie only nodded.

Yosuke sighed in defeat, there was no getting through Chie when it came to food. He rubbed the sides of his temple, before trudging towards the door, muttering a quiet "Okay, let's go..." to the two, eliciting an excited cheer from Chie, and an equally oblivious Yu. Albeit, unknown to the other two, Yu had been focusing all of his attention at the black-haired girl, and her depressing behavior to even notice the two making plans, before he knew what was going on, Chie had a hold on his arm, and was dragging him along behind Yosuke.

* * *

><p>Yukiko ducked under her book beg sheltering herself from the down pouring rain. She was mentally cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella, despite the rain warnings. Her hair was soaked, her clothes where drenched to the point where they were almost see through. Not to mention, her homework was probably wrecked from the downpour.<p>

_Could this day get any worse? _Yukiko thought bitterly. She didn't think anything at this point could cheer her up. She mustered some strength and continued running towards the inn...

...Only to trip on a fallen branch, and land straight into a mud puddle.

Yukiko wanted to scream. It was like the entire world was against her today. Nothing was going as planned, and now she had to walk home soaked head from toe, covered in dirt and mud, and the seer blistering cold with nothing but ripped leggings and a wet sweater. Perfect. She wanted nothing more then to tell the world to 'fuck off'. Give her family inn the middle finger, and be on her way, living her life like a regular teenage girl.

She wanted everyone to know that she threw in the towel, and was officially done for the day.

"If only it were that easy..." she snickered to herself lowly. There was no point trying to cover herself from the onslaught of raindrops, so instead she opted to loosely stuff the water damaged textbooks and notes into her bag, and continued on home.

* * *

><p>When she finally arrived, she found the place bustling with its usual busy banter, much to her displeasure. After receiving a scolding from her mother about being late and not bringing an umbrella with her, she went about her usual routine of going upstairs and changing into her work uniform. Then, it was off to slavery for the next six and a half hours.<p>

Yukiko started with the vacuuming. There were two rooms that had just been vacated. All that was left to do was the sweeping and vacuuming. So she shuffled her feet to the utilities closet, and pulled out the clunky plastic device. She then hauled it up the stairs to the first vacant room. It didn't take long to cover the entire room, even making sure to go over a second time, just in case. Whether she was in a sour mood or not, she still made sure she did her job to the best of her abilities.

After unplugging the vacuum, she picked it up, and trudged down two floors to the other vacant room, and returned to the same ritual of plugging it into the far socket, and going over the floor once, then another time for good measure. Satisfied with her efforts, she put the machine away, and went into her room to take a small break.

Sprawled out along the floor were lines of waterlogged notebooks and school supplies, while her book bag and jacket were hung to dry in the corner. She had been praying that the textbooks weren't as bad as they seemed. Having to dish out hundreds of dollars to replace a couple books didn't exactly peek at Yukiko's interests.

Before she knew it, ten minutes had passed, and it was almost dinner time. During service, she was usually assigned to taking plates, and serving food to others. It also didn't help that the dinning room and kitchen were both on separate ends of the building. Not only that, but she would also have to deal with a bunch of lusty drunk men hitting on her, or trying to make moves. And the worst part about it, she had no choice but to deal with it, no matter how creepy and gross they were.

Yukiko reluctantly got up off of her bed, and left the room, walking the walk of a death row prisoner.

* * *

><p>Dinner service went by fairly quick. What with Yukiko having to snake and dodge around intoxicated men hollering and trying to touch her butt, she was beginning to feel like a pro. Once everything began to die down, the dinning room started to clear. While other employee's helping the guests back to their room, Yukiko was stuck with cleaning up the place. Loads of dirty dishes, and used napkins piled themselves next to the mountain of beer bottles and wine glasses. Honestly, for Yukiko it felt like working at a bar sometimes. It seemed that no matter how much she sprayed air freshener or scrubbed the floors, the place always seemed to reeked of booze.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity carrying load after load of dishes, she rounded up all the empty beer bottles into a few plastic garbage bags, and began hauling them out to the recycling bin outside. The long tread to the bins behind the inn was enough of a struggle, having to carry at least forty pounds worth of glass, but having to do it in the pitch dark only served to irk Yukiko even more. On her way outside of the building, she could have sworn she saw someone moving around her, but never seemed to find anything when she looked around. She dismissed it as the nightly atmosphere playing tricks on her, and proceeded to quickly drop off the first bag, and go for the second.

Again, having trouble carrying the near forty pound bag down the couple flights of stairs, and back behind the inn, she felt the same feeling, like someone was following her. Her suspicions were only proven farther when the sounds of heavy breath sounded like they were coming closer and closer to contact with Yukiko. Without a second though, the black haired girl dashed towards the entrance of the inn, disappearing behind the thick doors. Little did she know, the source of the breathing wasn't all to far behind her.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was that?!<em>

Yukiko stood slightly shaken in the lobby of the inn. She shook her head in disbelief, feeling her heart rate at least double over what had just happened. Nothing had ever freaked her out this much before. She at least felt glad she was safe inside the inn. In an attempt to take her mind off of what just happened, she went to work on the next chore on her list, cleaning out the hot spring baths. Arming herself with a mop and bucket, a few scrub brushes, and a pair of rubber gloves, she set off to work.

After making sure the hot springs were totally empty of guests, Yukiko started by placing the used towels into the laundry shoot across the hall. Now taking one of the scrub brushes, she started off with the corner farthest from the door, and worked her way around the bath itself till she reached the door. Satisfied with her work, she quickly discarded the used brush, and carried on with a quick mop up. Off in the distance, the sounds of groaning and something hitting the walls could be heard. Causing Yukiko to feel a little sick to her stomach, despite her luck.

_It's none of my business, just ignore it..._

__It's none of my business, just ignore it...__

_It's none of my business, just ignore it..._

Yukiko repeatedly chanted in her head. It still didn't help that she was in a pissed off mood, so much so, that she almost felt contempt to go to where ever the noise was coming from, and give whoever was 'doing it', a piece of her mind.

That was not the case.

The sounds seemed like they were getting closer and closer. _Maybe this is serious... _The black haired girl wondered. She fell silent for a second, to listen for the direction the noises were coming from. She finally was able to make out the echoing footsteps of someone outside the hall, the groans and moans accompanying it._  
><em>

_I'll let someone else take care of it..._

Not being in the mood to put up with someone at the moment, she went back to mopping the tiled bath floors. For a moment, the groans and moans stopped, and were replaced with the sickening stench of alcohol. Then, before Yukiko had any idea of what was going on, she was forcefully brought down to the floor by a foreign, but heavy weight. She look over to see an creepy, unkempt old man, on top of her, breathing raggedly onto the poor girl, as his cold, hard hands began squeezing and groping the flesh under her clothes.

Yukiko let out a shrill scream, but was quickly silenced with a hand over her mouth. The man continued feeling her around her most private regions, before taking one hand, and began ripping through her kimono. Yukiko only looked at the man with tears in her eyes, silently pleading for him to stop. She began to squirm underneath the weight, in an vain attempt to free herself, which proved to be fruitless, and only received a hard punch to the face as a result. The man was practically drooling all over her, his hands finally reaching underneath her outerwear, and was feeling her through the fabric of her bra.

The girl tried to kick her way out of the mans grasp, her face expressing one of absolute pain, as blood seeped from her nose, and down her mouth. The man took this initiative to press his lips to hers forcefully, to the point were he was practically slobbering over her. His hands continued roaming her body, tearing the fabric of the bra, revealing her bare chest to the lustful man. He began squeezing and pinching her nipples rather hardly, causing Yukiko to cry out in pain through the mans palm.

The mans hand soon traveled down to her most sacred of places, and began messaging her through her panties, before slipping inside, and touching her there. Yukiko was in full panic mode, her tears had long since blinded her from the what was going on. She tried to escape, tried kicking, hitting, trying to push the man off, but nothing would work. The man still had full domination of her body, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. After taking his hand out of her panties, he uncovered her mouth, but just as fast, shoved his fingers into the girls mouth, giving her an unwanted tasted of her area down below. Yukiko could feel herself close to vomiting. The musky, salty taste assaulting her tongue started to make her gag. All the while, the mans reached for a handful of the kimono, and tore the rest of it off of her body, leaving her completely naked, and under his control.

The second she was fully exposed, the old man made no hesitation unbuckling his pants, and pulling him down, revealing his already erect manhood. Even through all the tears, Yukiko clearly understood what was about to happen. Which made her protest his attack even more. She began wailing about under the man, kicking and throwing her fist, doing whatever to stop the man for what he was about to do. She recieved another hard punch to the face, causing more blood to escape her nose and lip.

With one fluent motion, the man positioned himself near her entrance...

...and slammed himself inside of her, ignoring the bloodcurdling scream emitting from the defenseless girl.

Yukiko had never experience anything as painful as this. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, silently praying that this was all a dream, and that she would wake up soon. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was meant to happen. She was violating the her most sacred place, and taking the one thing she had been saving for the man she would marry, and he was stealing it! But the man paid no heed to her, and continued pounding himself into her, over and over, each time more painful then the last.

After a couple minutes, the pounding ceased, and the man pulled himself out of her, causing blood to pool itself underneath her thighs. She had finally thought it was all over, only to find herself being covered in a hot sticky substance. The man eventually took his hand off the hysterically sobbing girl, eyeing over the deed he had done.

"No sense getting you pregnant, slut." the man slurred, as he stood up.

He picked up his discarded pants, and began putting them on, finishing with the buckle. He pulled out a cell phone, and after a few second, began taking pictures of the girl, lying naked on the cold, hard floor.

"Thanks, I needed that." the man slurred, as he stumbled out of the bath house, and back into the hall way, leaving the girl in a dirty, sobbing mess.

Yukiko, didn't bother getting up, she only turned to her side, and drew her knees into her chest, hugging herself tightly, dispelling the intense pain coming from between her legs. She felt absolutely nauseous, not being able to keep anything down anymore, she let out a stream of vomit onto the floor. The young girl continued sobbing into her knees, never in her life had she felt more disgusting, used, and alone. She didn't even know who she was anymore. Now more then anything, she wanted someone, anyone, to hold her, to tell her everything will be alright.

She needed some reassurance, that people still cared for her.

Cared for her...

Care...

_No one will ever love me anymore..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was pretty dark. So whaddya think, do I write a good rape scene?**

**Any comments, questions, or concerns, please feel free to drop me a private message.**

**Happy Halloween motherfuckers!**


	2. The Amagi Dispute

**_**_Edgy Warning 3.0: _**_18+ __Contains mature subject matter; Language, Statutory rape, Graphic scenes, Bullying, and Self-hate.__**

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Persona in any way, shape, form, or size. One can only dream…****_right?_**

**_A/N: Before I begin, I would like to thank Miss Hanamura, for pointing out the grammatical errors from chapter 1. I'm almost positive the rape scene from the first chapter discouraged a lot of readers, but if you would kindly, please review, favorite, follow, whatever your heart desires. And with that being said, please enjoy this segment of "The Pride Of The Town". Thank you.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Pride Of The Town<strong>

_By: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut_

**Chapter 2: The Amagi Dispute**

* * *

><p>It was a rather quiet night at the Inn. All the guest were all happily passed out, a sure sign. It had been a good day for the Inn, business went smoothly, everyone seemed satisfied, no one was over worked. Well, not exactly <em>everyone<em>...

_I must keep it a secret..._

The black-haired girl stood inside the stream of water. She had her hands grasped together in front of her stomach, her head was bowed, and her bangs lazily covered her face. Every now and then, a sniffle or a soft sob would escape from the young girl. She untangled her hands, and slowly brought them up to her face. They were still trembling like crazy, as she studied her hands, from the palms, all the way to her fingertips.

_Disgusting._

She took one hand, and began scratching at the skin of her arm...

_I must keep everything a secret..._

The black-haired girl scratched at her arm a little more violently, as if she could see an invisible layer of filth. She sobbed even harder, as she scratched at her arm with more vigor then before, this time digging her nails into her skin, causing her arm to start bleeding. As if on instinct, she lifted her now injured arm into the stream of water, and watched as the blood washed itself away through her bangs.

_I have to keep it all a secret, nobody must know..._

She gently rocked herself back and forth, while clutching her bleeding arm tightly to her chest, as she lost to another onslaught of tears.

_It never happened..._

* * *

><p>Yukiko Amagi woke up to the usual sound of her alarm clock. Shooting a hand out from under the covers, she dully met with the infernal object, silencing it with a swift slam of her fist. After taking a couple of seconds to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she propped herself up with her elbow, the sheets clinging to her petite frame rather nicely.<p>

True be told though, she didn't even gain an ounce of sleep.

Spending a majority of the night tossing and turning, desperately trying to disregard what had happened in the bath house the night before, but no matter what she did, every time her eye lids met, she would see light flashes, of the man, the grunting, the pain, the blood, everything...

She didn't know how many times she had gotten up from the middle of the night to check the locks on both her bedroom door and window. How many times she would fumble around her nightstand for her phone, to illuminate the room around her. How she would finally feel like she would fall unconscious, only to snap out of the sleep induced daze, to find a warm puddle that slicked along her legs and pooled at the bottom of the underwear. She would frown each time a massive bloodstain would appear across the crotch of her underwear, discarding one pair, two pairs, three pairs, until she was certain there were only a few left in her drawer. Every thirty of so minutes, she would get up anyway, finding herself shoving more tissue inside of her to suppress the bleeding. She almost thought about skipping school. Almost.

Her mother probably wouldn't allow it. And it wasn't like she could tell her why anyways, neither was she good at making up stories. She had no choice but to roll with the flow, remembering her newly adopted mantra; '_I must keep everything a secret'._

Gathering some undergarments, and her previously warn school uniform, she opted to reach the shower as quietly as possible...

...only to find herself stopping in front of her door. She couldn't. She couldn't! Not with that man still walking freely. Besides, what if the rest of the residents heard them?! What if her parents heard her! She was sure she was moaning like a whore, loud enough to atleast wake up half of the neighborhood. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She would not dare, face them, anyone. No one.

_I could fake feeling sick..._

But as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, she look so lifeless, so distant and pale. That was how she always looked, only this time she realized it.

_Okay Yukiko, you can do this..._

_you can do this..._

_you can..._

_..._

_I can't..._

_I can't do it!_

She didn't even take the times to register the tears that had begun streaming down her face. Images of the old man creeping into her mind, one of him waiting in the shower, one of him outside her door, her closet...

She gasped. Dropping her uniform and undergarments onto the floor with a light 'thud', she raced over to her closet door, a hand already laying apon the knob. _He's in there! Run away! He's waiting for you!_

She quickly let go of the door knob, backing away from her closet slowly, until she landed into the foot of her bed. The banging noise her foot made when it made contact with the frame sent her over the edge.

"W-who's there!"

Her eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to find something out of the ordinary. She was being historical, and she knew it. Could she help it? She didn't know! She was mentally screaming at herself to calm down and go get ready. _C'mon Yukiko, theres nothing to fear... _she told herself cautiously.

...

"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed to no one in particular. Quickly bringing a hand to cover her mouth, she shuddered from under her breath, panting slightly from behind her hand.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

The sudden knocking had caused the poor girl to jump out of her skin, nearly wetting herself, a cruel reminder that she still needed to pee, as she starred down at her bedroom door, waiting for the inevitable for when the old man came to take her once more. She had unconsciously found herself backing away into the farthest corner of her room, whimpering like a scared puppy. How would she go about it this time? Would he be gentle, or will he hurt her even more then she already is? A million different questions were racing through the back-haired heiress's mind, as all of her doubt and fear painted itself onto the door of her bedroom.

"Yuki, Yuki-chan, are you alright? I heard a scream while I was cleaning the room down the hall. Did something happen?"

It was her mother, not noticing the absolute sheer sadness and fear in her voice, she immediately scolded herself from letting her anxieties get the better of her.

_...Get it together Yukiko..._

"Yukiko... could you please answer my question? Are you okay?"

_No... I'm not okay..._

"I-I'm fine m-mother... I just... saw a b-bug on the window..."

The black-haired heiress crossed her fingers and prayed that her mother bought the extremely lame excuse. On the other side of the door, Yukiko's mother was covering her mouth with her hand, while stifling the obscure shudder or sniffle that had threatened to escape her lips. Her other hand was absently tracing the wood grains of the door with the ends of her fingertips.

She didn't want to believe it were true, no, she refused to. _That isn't my daughter... _she would constantly tell herself, it had been her mantra since she had woken up this morning. After receiving multiple e-mails from family and local officials, pointing to some website that had supposedly 'provocative' images of her beloved daughter. 'But it wasn't her daughter!' she kept reminding herself. It may of looked like her but it wasn't. Deep in her heart, she knew Yukiko wasn't the type of person... _  
><em>

...to pose nude images of herself over the internet.

Her words continued echoing in her head, over, and over, and over again.

_Leave me alone..._

__Leave me alone...__

_Leave me alone..._

She had to clamp her hand tighter around her mouth, suppressing the immense wave of sadness the had crept its way up her throat. She wasn't stupid, it was the middle of April, no insects off sorts come around till at least May. But that only seemed to strengthen the claim even more.

She could shake her head as much as she wanted...

Scream out into the cool morning sky...

Pound her fists into the hard drywall for hours on end...

And some how convince herself that this was all her fault...

...but it would never change the fact that deep down, she knew those pictures of were her precious daughter.

* * *

><p>Yukiko was finally nearing the entrance of Yasogami High with great difficulty. The pain that existed in between her thighs had deemed it very uncomfortable, and had resorted to "penguin walking" for most of the trip. After an extremely concerning, and almost scary encounter with her mother, who was sprawled out over the hallway floor near her bedroom, crying her eyes out, begging to and whispering something about it "not being true." She honestly didn't know what to think, a part of her wanted to stay and comfort her mother, while another part of her told her to run away. So she did just that.<p>

She knew it was wrong for her to just abandon her at a time of need, and a part of her_wanted _to feel bad for. But how could she. That stupid bitch wasn't there when she needed it. She wasn't there to help her, while some old man violently fucked her brains out. Why in the world would she help her?! The though had eventually dawned onto her. She was never there for her. _Never!_

Grimly walking passed the front gates, she kept her head bowed, protecting her from any eye contact or confrontation that might possibly come her way. But it didn't protect her from the whispers from various students that circulated around her.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who's pictures got all over the internet?"

"Oh-ho-ho man, have you seen her tits? They're everything you would imagine!"

"Damn shes such a whore, I didn't know it was that easy to get with her."

_W-what..._

Her pace quickened significantly as she felt the eyes of several students fall onto her moving form. Where they talking about her? She begged that they weren't talking about her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the school slut, Yukiko Amagi. I guess that famed "Amagi Challenge", really wasn't much of a challenge after all wasn't it? You little skank!"

She felt herself being shoved into a set of shoe lockers, the forcing making her head jolt sideways, slamming into the steel head first, while her book beg exploded into a frenzy of textbooks, and note paper, which had scattered itself all over the ground. She didn't know what was going on! The hit to the head had managed to obscure her vision, while the voice sounded a little familiar. But without a body, she wouldn't be able to match the voice with who she believed it was. Instead, she resorted to panicking.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck._

"So, how are you feeling today, Slut-chan?"

Opening her eyes had been a very strenuous task, but it didn't go without rewards. Ai Ebihara, and her little clique of friends. All of them surrounding the black haired girls fallen figure, each wearing an expression of both hatred and disgust.

_Why... how could they-_

"Hey! Leave the poor girl alone! All of you, get to class, shoo!"

This voice was also familiar, but sounded much older and more mature. Her eyes were met with the annoyed expression that had crossed Ai and her friends features.

"Don't even think for a second your getting out of this, Slut-chan."

Giving Yukiko once last hate induced glare, they turned their heels, and walked off down the hallway. Yukiko didn't move from her position. She didn't notice the female teacher, that was crouching down, and speaking to her, as if everything was alright. She didn't wipe the tears that had caressed her cheeks. She didn't even register the sensation of a cold hand gripping to her weak shoulder.

_W-wait... how... why..._

Feeling herself being pushed up by several teachers, the little barrier she had create on her way to school had burst. Pushing and shoving the concerned hands and faces away, she ran. She didn't know where she was going, or why she was even running. But she ran. Ignoring the intense building pain that seeped from her sacred region, she pushed herself into the nearest girls restroom, and immediately located a stall. Finding that the entire restroom was vacant, she locked herself into the farther stall, sat on the toilet, huddled her knees to her chest, and cried all of her misfortune and suffering, not bothering to notice the warning bell, signalling that class was beginning shortly.

* * *

><p>Mean while in class 2-2, sat one tomboyish young female with short chestnut hair, clad in a short black skirt, and a green sweater. She angrily starred off into the blank sheet of paper that lied on her desk. Her fist clenching, and unclenching, tightening her hold on her pencil, feeling it crack slightly under the pressure.<p>

_I can't believe it..._

Her leg was swaying up and down, causing her heel to make a rapid tapping noise on the tiled floor.

_My best friend... someone I trusted more then anybody..._

Her hold increased around the pencil, crushing it under the strength of her fingers.

_...That bitch!_

_**Snap!**_

Gazing down at the pieces of the broken pencil, she couldn't help but imagine that it was a certain black-haired girls neck. Thousands of emotions were currently swirling around her, most notably; betrayal, anger, and disappointment.

She had always been jealous of her friend. She had it all, looks, beauty that could extend for miles on end. Popularity, despite the fact that she was quite anti-social, that didn't stop it from having nearly every boy lust after her. Future, she had her entire life planned out before her. In only a matter of years, she will be taking over the staple of Inaba, The Amagi Inn. She had it all, and it pissed her off to no end.

And now, she had just learned that her so-called friend, was apparently taking advantage of her looks, and using it to sleep with random boys. Seriously, apparently all they had to do was just ask. And here she was, believing that the whole front she usual put up towards boys who wanted to go on dates, was one of ignorance and shyness. It infuriated the girl known as Chie Satanoka, the quote un-quote best friend of Yukiko Amagi.

It disgusted her. She knew she wouldn't be able to look her in the eye the same way anymore. The person she had spent countless times laughing and idly talking with, the one she would have numerous sleep overs with. It was all just a lie. Their entire friendship, everything they have done together, all lies.

Chie began gritting her teeth, squeezing the broken pieces of lead and wood in her hands, and even despite all of the pent of frustration and anger that she harbored towards the black-haired heiress, she couldn't help but give off a little girlish giggle, muttering words that she had never once believed she would ever say.

_I hate you, Yukiko Amagi._

* * *

><p>First period had come to an end, and Yukiko was still locked up inside the bathroom stall. She had since stopped crying a while ago, but her fears and anxieties had stopped her from even stepping out of the washroom. She wondered what everyone was doing, is Chie had noticed that she wasn't in class. Her thoughts instantly drifted back to this morning, all the students whispering and starring at her as walked by, Ai and her friends attacking her out of no where. Could it possibly be?<p>

The entire situation was both frustrating and nerve-wracking. She can't even go three seconds without freaking out. Every time someone had entered the restroom, she was tense up, having to bite down on her hand to stop her from squeaking. She had found that any sudden sound or movement made her jump, and then she would begin shuddering like crazy. Like, she would spend countless time going through breathing exercises to calm herself, while her hands chattered against her lap.

_Maybe I should..._

She had no idea what had happened to her book beg and all of her belongings. She remembered that the beg had flew from out of her hand, but nothing after that. She reckoned that it was still in the hallway, or one of the teachers gathered it up, less assured that any more students go to it first.

Bringing a shaky hand up to the door, she slowly began unlocking it, careful not to make any noise, save for anyone who was in the washroom. After checking the premise, relieved that the bathroom was empty. She walked over to the sink, turned on the taps, and went for splashing cold water over her face, but her reflection in the mirror had caught her attention. For most of her life, she had never been very comfortable with her reflection, but now, when she starred into the her own eyes, her own face, her own body...

_Disgusting..._

Just the very sight of her reflection made her want to vomit.

_I'm so gross..._

Cupping her hands under the tap, she let the cool water pool itself, before splashing it over her face, sending a shiver to run coarse through her body.

_No wonder I was raped..._

Yukiko shivered. She had never felt more dirty... She felt as if there was an invisible layer of filth that covered her skin. So she answered by vigorously splashing more water over her face.

_It wouldn't have made a difference, I would still be dirty..._

She had finally halted throwing cold water over her face, noticing that most of it had instead ended up over her sweater, soaking it from the neck down. It only added to the ridiculousness of how she looked.

_I fucking hate myself so much._

* * *

><p>Yu Narukami had always had a knack for reading people, like an open book. He could tell by a single glance when someone was feeling sad, depressed, you name it. He had always thought of it as a sort of "sixth sense", and had prided himself with it since he was a child.<p>

Right now, he was using his so-called "sixth sense", keeping his eyes locked at a certain black-haired girl that sat in front of him. This morning had indeed been strange. What with having to deal with a furious Chie, and an worryingly excited Yosuke and all. Now there was an apparent rumor of supposed nude photos of Yasogami's own Yukiko Amagi circulating all over the net, said issue being the cause of both Chie's and Yosuke's behavior.

Now said person, who had all but waddled into the classroom late into the second period. She was avoiding the eye sight of everyone, stuttering a half-assed excuse for her absents, and quickly went off to her seat. Off in the corner of his eye, he notice Chie shooting an nasty glare towards the direction of her best friend, while Yosuke was practically hounding off of his seat, eyes peeled on the approaching girl. It only added to the growing concern that pitted deep within Yu's heart.

There wasn't a doubt in Yu's mind that she was miserable. She didn't even try to hide it. And he was sure Chie, her "best friend" wasn't going to help the situation either. So he made a mental note to stop by and see how she is doing after classes end.

Being someone who's an expert at fixing people's problems, he just prayed that he could reach out to her, before it was too late...

* * *

><p><em>Why am I so disgusting? Why am I so useless? I'm such a horrible human being. No one can ever love me anymore. Everyone hates me. Everyone should hate me. I'm nothing. I deserved to get raped. I've lost it all. Chie probably hates me now. I deserve to be hated. I deserve to be hurt. Chie should hurt me. Everyone should hurt me. I liked being hurt. I enjoyed it when Ai and her friends struck me down. I hated that they slammed me into the locker. I loved it. I hated it. I loved how I hated it. Someone should please put my out of my misery.<em>

_I should be hurt._

_Please someone hurt me more then I already am..._

_Please..._

Yukiko Amagi starred blankly at the single sheet of paper before her. Her hand mindlessly tracing out shapes and patterns, that in turn from words and sentences. Though, while her hands were shaking like crazy, she still managed to produce the letters in an orderly fashion. Every once in a while, the red inked pen would slip out of the girls grasp, causing it to smudge the page a little.

_It's beautiful..._

To a degree of sanctification, Yukiko held out the sheet full of hurtful words out in front of her, gently folding it in half, before placing it into the side pocket of her recently retrieved book bag. She didn't know why she wrote what she wrote, she just felt it was necessary to torment herself more. If everyone else was going to bully her for something that was completely out of her control, then why couldn't she?

The bell sounded, notifying the end of classes. Yukiko slowly rose from her chair, and began timidly packing her stuff back into her bag. While placing the last of her text books into the bag, she felt a presence approaching her from behind. She hesitantly stopped what she was doing, and braced herself for what she knew was about to happened.

"..._you..."_

Not bothering to turn to face the source of the voice, Yukiko closed her eyes, removing her hand from her book bag, and rang it with her other hand just over her lap.

"I trusted you, I respected you, I-"

**_Smack!_**

The overwhelming emotions coming from the offending girl had suddenly surfaced, as her hand met the back of the black-haired girls head.

Before Yukiko even had enough time to stabilize herself, she was met head first into the side of the desk, before falling limply off of the desk and onto the cold, hard floor.

The entire scene had caused the heads of the entire class to look over towards the confrontation between the two.

"I- I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU W-WHORE!" Chie screamed, tears coursing down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands, and fled the scene, leaving a broken, miserable girl lying on the floor, burying her facing into her knees, and letting all her emotions flow.

While everyone was too stunned to even process what had just gone down, Yu, being the first to snap out of his daze, met with the sobbing girl, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, using it to roll her over slightly she he could face her.

"Amagi-san... I'm sorry..."

Yu didn't know what he was apologizing for, but somehow, he just felt like it was necessary. He couldn't have imagined how her day had been, and he wasn't the one to swoop to the entire populations level. He felt that in this fiery storm, she at least deserved some comfort.

Black met grey, and with a shaking head, Yukiko let out another wave of tears.

"N-no... I-I deserve it... I deserve it all."

"No, I don't think you do..."

_Yu-kun... why..._

"W-Why are you c-comforting me? Shouldn't you h-hate me too?"

Yu was slightly taken back by her question. So many things were wrong with what she just said, but he wasn't one for judging people. Shaking his head, he used the leverage on her shoulder to sort of nudge her body upwards a bit, placing her into a slouched sitting position. His hand never leaving its spot on her shoulder.

"I don't know what is going on, but I'm not one to judge somebody by something that has happened to them."

Now it was Yukiko's turn to be taken back. Maybe, just maybe, there was light at the end of this seemingly infinite dark tunnel. It felt sort of good. For the first time since last night, Yukiko let out a small smile.

_Yu-kun... thank you... you have no idea how much that means to me..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, every character (maybe besides Yu) are out of character, I know. But whatever, Yukiko's fucked, how far is this going to escalate? I dunno, find out next chapter.**

**Next chapter will be a Yu x Yukiko chapter, so if you're a fan of the pairing, and like the sort of angsty self-loathing atmosphere around Yukiko, then you may enjoy this extremely vulnerable Yukiko in chapter 3. Lets just cross your fingers that Yu is a gentleman, and doesn't take advantage of the situation.**

**Any comments, questions, or concerns, please feel free to message me.**


	3. The Amagi Desperation

_**Edgy Warning 3.0: 18+ **_**_Contains mature subject matter; Language, Statutory rape, Graphic scenes, Bullying, and Self-hate._**

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Persona in any way, shape, form, or size. One can only dream…****_right?_**

**_A/N: Hello again, hope whoever is reading this fanfic is enjoying it so far. As I said in the previous chapter, this chapter will be a bit of a Yu x Yukiko romance chapter. Don't expect anything stupid or cliche like some awkward out-of-place lemon, if anything its more of a one-sided relationship. Anyways, if you guys haven't, please check out my on-going main fic, "Heart Shaped Syringe", I would truly appreciate it if it got a little more feedback. Please and thank you. So now, on with the show, I hope you enjoy this rendition of "The Pride Of The Town"!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Pride Of The Town<span>**

_By: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut_

**Chapter 3: The Amagi Desperation**

* * *

><p>Yukiko was just arriving at the front entrance of her family owned inn, The Amagi Inn. She was stupid enough not to bring an umbrella, since it had began to rain halfway through the afternoon. But that wasn't the only dilemma she was facing. Currently, she was trying not to be seen by anyone who worked at the inn, ducking behind bushes and trees, trying to blend in as much as she could. She immediately began scolding herself for not bringing an extra change of close, and for not being careful...<p>

...Careful enough not to be seen by the other students, especially that bitch Ai and her friends. Thus, her futile attempts at trying to escape their assault had proven to be useless. And now her entire uniform and sweater were dirty from mud, garbage, and whatever other shit they threw at her. While on her way out of the school, they had spotted her, snuck up behind her, and waited till she was off the school campus, before pelting her with what they could find.

Now here she was, drenched, shivering, and smelling like a trash bin. She was debating on whether to sneak through the back entrance, or cross her fingers and hope nobody was in the lobby.

She ultimately chose the back entrance, not wanting to risk being scene in her current state.

* * *

><p>After much time, building up whatever little amount of courage and strength that hadn't been robbed from her these past thirty hours, she finally pushed through the back door, and as quickly as possible, made her way towards her room. Luckily for her, neither her mother or any of the other employees where within her path, only noticing a few cleaning ladies entering a room in front of her, she eventually reached her point of destination. Swiftly swinging open the door, pushing her entire body into the room, and slamming it shut behind her.<p>

She immediately set off for work, quickly stripping down until she was in her underwear, noticing another red stain near the crotch of her undergarments, she took those off to, pushing them under her bed along with the countless other pairs of ruined panties from the night before. Going over towards her drawer, she frowned when she noticed she only had a couple pairs of underwear left. Taking the top pair, and sliding them half way, she began layering the bottom of her panties with tissue paper, hoping that in anyway, it could stop it from staining another pair. Satisfied with a great number of tissues, she pulled them up the rest of the way, and went towards her closet.

Not wanting to be suspicious, she went for her usual work attire instead, her pink kimono. She was half way through putting it on when...

**_Knock! Knock!_**

The sudden knocking like previously, made the poor girl jump out of her skin, slamming her elbow into the side of her closet door. Hazed in between both fear and pain, Yukiko reeled over, clutching her injured elbow while swearing from under her breath, she ducked just enough so her entire body hid nicely behind her closet door. Her kimono only half on, slouching just above the waist, she folded her arms around her exposed chest, contently listening for any other noises.

"Y-Yuki-chan... Uhm, the... the police are down at the l-lobby... they want to speak to... to you..."

Yukiko's heart instantly stopped. It was her mother. She immediately turned into a state of panic, quickly doing up the last of her Kimono, she went to tie her hair back, only to find it still caked in mud and garbage. This in turn, caused her to panic even more.

Hastily running her fingers through her hair to remove as much of the dirt as she possibly could, she used a couple elastics she had found on top of her dresser to tie her messy hair back.

"Yukiko... please answer m-me... What the hell is going on!"

Freezing in place, she had completely forgot that her mother was still at the door. Taking one last look into her mirror, she let out a disappointed sigh, realizing that her hair was an absolute mess.

_So much for not being suspicious... why do I even care..._

"N-nothing Mother, I'll b-be out in a m-minute!" Yukiko loudly squeaked.

"Y-Yukiko, I-I want to know why the p-police are h-here for you...?"

She knew why.

Opening the door, Yukiko tried her best not to make any eye-contact with the person in front of her. Awkwardly shuffling her feet, she quietly muttered gibberish from under her breath. Her mother extended an shaky hand, gently reaching out for her daughter shoulder, only to have her turn away from the contact. And, as if ignoring her presents completely, Yukiko began walking down the hallway, towards the stairs.

"Yukiko..." her mother sighed, looking on towards the figure disappearing down the stair well, her eyes brimming with tears. She had to stop herself several times from breaking down right then and there. "Yuki-chan..." she repeated in softer, downtrodden voice. "What's happening to you...?"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Miss Amagi."<p>

Two very average looking police officers were seated in the guest lounge in the lobby. The first looking very laxed, sitting farthest from his partner looking up from the magazine he had been flipping through, while the other seemed to be a little on edge and impatient.

"Please, have a seat."

One of the officers gestured towards the empty chair across from where the others were seated. Yukiko hesitantly complied, slowly walking towards the offered seat. She kept both officers in the corner of her eye, while trying not to directly make eye contact with any of them.

While a thousand different things were fluttering through the black-haired heiress's mind, she had a pretty good idea why they were here. Finally taking the last couple of steps, she planted herself into the cushioned chair, settled her hands into her lap, and began smoothing out the bottom of her kimono. Even though her hair was still an absolute mess, she still tried to make herself presentable with what she had, less assure she was any more suspicious.

"We would like to speak to you regarding your... 'images' you posted online. Is that okay?"

_...wait what...?_

"W-what are you t-talking about? A-am I-I in t-trouble?!" Yukiko quickly stammered out, earning a frown from both officers.

There was a brief moment of silence between both parties, before the one who had been browsing through the magazine decided to speak up.

"You do know it is illegal to be posting provocative pictures of yourself over the internet, right?"

"B-b-b-but I-I do-don't-"

"Are you aware that this can technically file under distribution of child pornography, right?"

"N-n-no s-sir! Please! I-I-" Yukiko tried to quarrel with the officers. Images of herself online? She hadn't no idea what they were talking about!

_"Hey, isn't that the girl who's pictures got all over the internet?"_

Remembering the sort of things the students whispered this morning, her eyes widened.

_"Oh-ho-ho man, have you seen her tits?"_

The first and only time she had ever been completely vulnerable and exposed was to that man last night...

_"They're everything you would imagine!"_

_"Damn shes such a whore, I didn't know it was that easy to get with her..."_

_Slut-chan..._

_"easy to get with her..."_

They were right, she was easy to get with. She barely even put up that much of a struggle. She had practically lied there, and let him have his way with her body and heart. She, herself, let this happen, not the old man, but her. Did that mean she...

...enjoyed it?

That must be the case. It was simple. She wanted this to happen. Why else would she have been raped? She was pretty much asking for it. Being alone in a bathhouse, what was she thinking? The hurtful words she had written about herself were among the first things to come to mind.

_"I should be hurt... Please someone hurt me more then I already am..."_

Thats right. She was still hurting. But she didn't want to think about the experience anymore. Did that mean that she actually didn't enjoy it? That she didn't want this, and this was all her grief and self-loathing speaking instead of her? Thinking back, she had made it painfully obvious that she just wanted to completely erase last night from her memory, and the cops were seemingly pressing on the issue more and more. Was this what she wanted? Did she really want to be suffer even more then she already is? Yes...

She wanted this.

"And how do you think your par-"

"STOP IT!"

While on the outside, she seemed genuinely upset and distressed, but on the inside, she was literally egging them on to continue. She wanted to be pushed off the edge, just a little more...

"Miss Amagi," the cop sitting farthest warned. "Please try to refrain yourself from shouting."

She could feel the mental barriers that she had placed begin to crack under the strain. She was finally getting what she wanted. A chance to release everything. A chance to channel all the pent up trauma from last night. She could feel the sudden adrenaline spike running course through her body. This was it. Time to let the world know.

"I was _raped_ alright... I was FUCKING RAPED GOD DAMMIT!"

Taking a moment to steady her raged breathing. _That_ felt_ wonderful... _she silently giggled, as she watched both police officers get up from where they were sitting, and began approaching her hysterical form.

* * *

><p>The room echoed the gentle sobs and sniffles as a certain black-haired girl could be spotted, curled up in her messy bed sheets, slowly rocking herself back and forth, as her arms drew up her knees. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake this wonderful feeling she was experiencing. Never in her life had she felt more perfect, while at the same time, so broken.<p>

Thinking back to when school ended, she remember how her long-time best friend Chie had ended their friendship, and in front of the entire class none the less. She also thought back to when the strange boy, who never failed to pique her interests, Yu Narukami went out of his way to comfort her. Looking at it now, she had realized that she had never properly thanked him for his kindness.

"Well now, this wouldn't do..." she whisper huskily under her breath.

Wiping the some of tears that caressed her face, she reached out for her hand phone, and began sifting through the few contacts that she had until she found the one she was looking for.

_Yu Narukami..._

In an instant, her finger pressed the speed-dial function, and she soon found herself impatiently waiting for a certain gray-haired boy to pick up.

_**Pi Pi Pi!**_

_**Pi Pi Pi!**_

_**Pi Pi Pi!**_

Her efforts had payed off when she heard the unmistakable sound of the phone clicking accompanied by the deep tone of the individual she had sought after.

"Hello?"

"...H-hey, its uhm... Yukiko... Amagi. R-remember me...?"

Unconsciously taking a hand, she wiped some sweat that had appeared on her forehead. Bring it down, she was pretty surprised to find herself this nervous, despite knowing what she was about to do. Having to sit on her hand to stop it from shaking, she pressed on.

"Oh, hows it going? You feeling okay?"

Taking a moment to close her eyes, she let the now very foreign care and concern wash over her. After realizing that she had not answer his question, she quickly composed herself, reminding herself that she had to do this.

She had to.

"Oh me? I-I'm alr-... H-hey, do y-you think you can c-come over," she paused, "L-l-like n-now?"

Their was an awkward air the settled between the two. Seeing as the boy on the other line hadn't really responded yet, the poor girls heart began to ache. Taking the passing seconds as a sign of rejection, she began coming up with a reasonable excuse to get her out of this situation without humiliating herself even more then she already was.

"Uh sure. I'll start walking their now."

His agreement completely came off guard, but it didn't fail on bringing a small smile onto her face.

"O-okay, great. I-I'll see you soon." she quickly sputtered out the last bit before hanging up, not giving the grey-haired boy a chance at responding.

Nonchalantly tossing her phone onto her bed side table, Yukiko dropped herself back down into the mess of bedding, she brought her knees up to her chest, the little smile never once leaving her face.

* * *

><p>Yu stood outside of the black-haired heiress' door. While a little hesitant to enter, he was still genuinely concerned for her well being. Having talked with Yosuke after comforting Yukiko, he was finally starting to make sense of the situation. Although he couldn't quite grasp why this was making him so excited. Having decided that he had wasted enough time standing outside her door, he raised a hand to her door and proceeded to knock.<p>

_**Knock! Knock!**_

It only took a couple seconds for her to answer the door. Having hear her practically leap from her bed and run to the door, he was quite surprised at her sudden change of attitude atoned to her previous one at school. Unfortunately, the enthusiasm was short lived.

"O-oh, ha. H-hey Yu-kun... uhm... come in!" Yukiko squeaked out in a nervous tone. She took a few steps back, clearing enough room for the gray-haired boy to step through.

"Hello Amagi-san." Yu greeted with a small nod, before stepping through the door way, and into the girls room.

Gently shutting the door, she made an extra effort to make sure Yu didn't notice her locking the door behind him. A devilish grin formed across her lips, as she turned on her heels, and followed the boy to her bed. While Yu stood, facing the disastrous mass of bed sheets and pillows, Yukiko slowly crept her way beside him, clearing a little spot on the edge of the bed, before sitting down. Noticing that the boy was still standing, she patted the spot beside her.

Yu starred on with a slighlty confused look. If he were to take a seat to the offered spot, he would be practically sitting in her lap. So, Yu being the rational person he is, decided to take a seat on the other side, where there is plenty more room.

Yukiko frowned slightly. For some reason, she found herself feeling slightly offended. Did he not feel comfortable around her? Was that it? Then why the _fuck_ was he here!?

_Is he..._

_...taking pity on me?_

She had found herself gritting her teeth. He doesn't actually care. He was just here because he felt bad for her. He was no different from everybody else. He was only concern about his image! He wanted to be the type of guy, distressed girls would swoon after. Everything, after school, the phone call, it was all an act...

_That prick..._

"You know Narukami-san, I don't appreciate you playing with my emotions." she said, her voice shifted from the usual shy tone, replaced by a more, angry tone.

"What are you talking about?"

Yukiko felt like face palming. Was he playing dumb or something?!

"You know what I'm talking about... why did you _really_ come here?" her voice was sounding more and more pissed off by every word.

"I thought you wanted me to come over...? Besides..." he took a moment to let out a soft sigh. "I was getting kind of worried. I talked with Yosuke after you left. I know..."

"I don't want your pity, Narukami-san. If you only came here to satisfy some personal... whatever, then I am kindly asking you to leave." Yukiko's spoke in a cold voice.

At this, Yu raised a questionable eye brow. "Why do you think I came here for myself? You asked me to come over, remember?"

"Oh, how I wish I could believe that..." Yukiko retorted, folding her arms and turning her head away.

"How can I prove to you that I am not here for some... selfish reason?"

It didn't take long for the black-haired girl to respond to his offer.

"Have sex with me."

Yu immediately stiffened at her answer. Facing toward her, eyes as wide as saucers, for a brief moment, Yu had let his usual calm demeanor slip, being replaced by an unusual shocked expression.

"A-Amagi-san, I don't-" Yu attempted to reason with the black-haired girl.

"C-could you please drop the whole 'Amagi-san' act? Geez..."

"Uhm, right... anyways, Yukiko-san, I really don't think-"

"Just Yukiko," the girl corrected the sputtering grey-haired boy. "Besides, I do believe we've known each other for some time now, and..."

"And? Yukiko, we've known each other for less then a week. Doing something like _that_, would be inappropriate. Even considering what your going through at the moment..." Yu explain, hoping that he had some how gotten through to the black-haired girl.

"What I'm going through, huh? You don't know _shit_ about what I'm going through right now! I mean, c'mon Yu-kun, what is wrong with you?" Yukiko shouted at her grey-haired occupant. "I-I mean, look at me dammit! I-I'm so emotionally vulnerable, I'm not in my right state of mind, now is your chance! Hurry up and fuck me already!"

By this point, Yukiko was hysterical, even to the point, where she stood up, and began pacing around the room in frustration, pulling at her hair, while screaming at the boy.

Yu was completely at a loss. He didn't quite know what to do or say to possibly fix, yet alone get him out the current situation that he was in. Yukiko continued pacing around her room, until she halted right in front of the stationary boy. A devious smirk appeared on her face, as she quickly reached down grabbing his hand, catching him by surprise as she place his hand over one of her breasts.

"Ah! Amagi-"

Yukiko didn't waste anytime before tackling the stunned boy to her bed, pinning him down beneath her. She sat up, while adjusting herself into a straddling position over the grey-haired boy. Her hands instantly shot towards the buttons of his shirt, as she tried moaning as seductively as she could.

"It's Yukiko, remember." she said in a flat, but slightly irritated voice.

Yu's hand instantly recovered from the weight of the girl on top of them, reaching out to grab her wrists in protest. She was already three buttons through, and clearly had no intentions on stopping. No, she was dead serious about going through with this.

Yukiko struggled against the boys grip, adopting a frustrated expression, she tried freeing herself from his death grip. While her attempts seemed fruitless, she had found an small opening.

_Perfect... _she though triumphantly as she pushed his hands away, while swiftly bringing her head down, capturing his lips with hers.

Yu gasped in surprised at the sudden sensation. And for a brief moment, he almost enjoyed it. Almost. But he knew this was wrong. He couldn't possibly take advantage of her. He had to be the one to put an end to this, before things went to far.

Mustering as much strength as he could, he pushed the offending girl off of him, and tried to sit back up. His plan didn't get very far, as the girl was still straddling his waist. Now there faces were even closer then before.

Now that they weren't kissing, Yu noticed the pained expression on her face, and the tears of rejection that had weld up in her eyes.

In an act of desperation, Yukiko leaned in for another kiss, taking him by surprise once more, she smashed her lips against his, although this time, it was short lived.

Using his now freed hands, he gently pushed the girl away from him, an apologetic look crossing his features.

"W-why... why... I don't understand... Do... do y-you not find me a-attractive?" she whispered in a pleading tone. Her expression reflected the hurt she felt in her heart.

"No, it's just, I don't think that this," he motioned to the position they where in, including the half buttoned shirt, and the fact that some how her Kimono was just barely hanging together by her shoulders. "This is a little too..." Yu muttered slightly unsure, struggling to find the word to describe the situation.

"B-but, y-your a guy! A-and all the boys at s-school l-lust for m-me... and I..."

She slowly got off from the grey-haired boy, feeling slightly ashamed for her behavior, she awkwardly shuffled backwards, clearing a bit of distance between the two. Feeling relieved, Yu got up from the bed, turning to face the black-haired girl.

"Can I ask, were you planning this the entire time?"

Yukiko looked away from the boy, feeling extremely embarrassed. She nodded after a couple of seconds, while she played with her hands, intertwining them, fiddling, doing anything to distract herself.

"Y-yes... I w-wanted to... r-repay you for comforting me... b-being by my side... a-And what better w-way to show it then to let you s-screw me stupid..." Yukiko admitted shamefully.

"Yukiko," Yu began, while Yukiko still refused to meet his gaze, she piped up a little after hearing him call her by her first name. "I didn't come her just so I could take advantage of your vulnerable state, that would be silly of me. I came because I genuinely care for you. You don't need to repay me because I did the one thing you ultimately deserved in the first place. I would have comforted anybody if there were in a similar situation such as your own."

Hearing that last bit broke any speck of happiness she had retained throughout the entire ordeal. She felt her heart ache as the words continued to echo in her head.

_ I would have comforted anybody if there were in a similar situation such as your own._

_ I would have comforted anybody if there were in a similar situation such as your own._

_ I would have comforted anybody if there were in a similar situation such as your own._

Yu noticed Yukiko sudden sadness and discomfort, realizing that it was probably caused from what he had just said, he mentally smacked himself, reprimanding himself that this girl was still emotionally weak, and that from now on, he would have to start choosing his words carefully.

In other words, he had to fix this.

"...But it makes me feel better that it was you." he hastily added, finishing off with a small smile.

She didn't waste another second, as she literally dove into the boy, pushing her face into his chest, while her hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt.

Yu was taken back, preparing to defend himself once again at her advances, but was surprised to find her crying into his chest. Sighing in relief, he used one hand to circle around her body, bringing her close, while the other went for her hair, running his fingers through the mess of hair gently, as he rocked her back and forth slowly.

They stayed like that for a couple moments, before the both of them let go of each other. Yukiko took the time to wipe some of the threatening tears onto her sleeve, while she looked up at the incredible boy before her. Seeing his warm smile made her feel slightly happier then she had before, and she soon found herself returning it with a slight smile of her own.

"Thank you, Yu-kun... y-your an amazing person... I-I wish I had someone like you before..." Yukiko said softly, her cheeks turning a deep hue of pink as she spoke the final part. Feeling the last of the warmth radiating off of the boy, she stood up onto her tippy-toes, and planted a soft peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome Yukiko. Just remember... I'm here for you, don't hesitate to come talk to me, alright?" Yu spoke, as he turned to face the door.

Yukiko couldn't help but smile even brighter. "I will, thank you..." she paused, as if she remembered something. "...hey..."

Yu stopped at the door, turning his head to meet hers.

"I-if y-your not b-busy t-tomorrow... w-would you... like t-to hang out... a-again?" she stuttered, bowing her head, starring at the floor in front of her.

"I would like that."

Yukiko perked up again, raising her head to face him again. "R-really?"

"Sure," Yu gave a gentle smile. "But, lets not have a repeat of today, sound good?"

Yukiko giggled a little, although she still felt ashamed of herself for what she did, she was at least glad that Yu could find a little humor despite what she tried to do to him.

"Okay. So... I'll see you later?" Yukiko asked, donning an nervous stance, as she hid her hands behind her back, turning her body away from his.

" Sure thing. Shoot me a text sometime tomorrow." he replied.

After exchanging goodbyes, Yu exited the room, leaving Yukiko to flop back down onto her bed, as she replayed the days events in her head. She would find herself smiling as her thoughts always ended with a certain grey-haired boy.

Surely, he must truly be the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well now, this chapter was wayyyyyyyy different from the last two, right? I hope you enjoyed the little fluffiness from Yu and Yukiko, that I had included into this chapter. Next chapter shall be the last chapter, after that, expect a couple chapters from my on going fic, "Heart Shaped Syringe", which I recommend you check out if you enjoy this angst goodness that this story shares.**

**My next side fic shall be another Persona 4 one, this time, being a Rise x Yu one. It should also be noted that it will not be as dark as this one. So stick around for that, as it will be coming your way, shortly!**

**Once again, I would like to apologize for the grammatical mistakes, English isn't my native language, so please forgive me if there are any. (Which I'm sure there are!)**

**Any comments, questions or concerns, please feel free to message me.**


End file.
